


Exchanged

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Enemy Lovers, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe is captured on Pasaana instead of Chewie.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 5
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Exchanged

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Past Traumas
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He doesn’t want to go beyond that door, where Poe is. Ever since they captured Poe on Pasaana (all because Rey had had to try and attack Kylo in his TIE fighter. It’s one of those things that seemed to have no logic to it, nothing of that sort, like something else had a hold on them both), Kylo’s been doing what he did previously, when Poe was interrogated.   
  
_No, you fool, you tortured him. You can’t deny it. Not really._  
  
It stings, remembering. It stings, remembering Snoke forcing him to go faster, using his talents as a weapon...  
  
 _And here you are._  
  
Kylo rubs his temples like that will ward off the thought. He has a plan: beat Palpatine at his own game. He’s not stupid enough to ally with the same man that mentally raped him and gloated about it.  
  
 _And you think you can beat Palpatine of all people?_  
  
If Palpatine made Snoke and Kylo killed Snoke, though...could he outwit the monster?  
  
Poe’s making snarky remarks as the troopers torture him. Kylo can feel it, hear it. And he can’t just let Poe suffer.  
  
But he can’t do the torture himself. Once was bad enough. Once was bad enough for Poe too, as he said when they encountered each other again.   
  
Maybe he doesn’t have to torture him, though. He’s in charge. Kylo Ren came this far so he couldn’t be hurt anymore. He can see Poe again. Help him.   
  
***  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Poe says it so plainly, so casually, that Kylo almost doesn’t know what to say. Then again, they’ve formed an odd relationship. Not a Force Bond, more like friends-who-became-enemies-and-are-now-frenemies-with-a-side-of-pining. Yeah, that’s a way to put it.   
  
“Hello.” Kylo doesn’t advance towards Poe. He sits in a chair opposite him. “You didn’t have to come to Pasaana.”  
  
“Yeah, well, Resistance business.”  
  
“And I guess I had First Order business.” Kylo takes Poe in. He looks exhausted, battered, but still holding strong. “You still continue to impress me.”  
  
“Here I thought you’d rub my failure on the Finalizer in my face.”  
  
Kylo winces. “It wasn’t your fault.”  
  
"Yeah, you...told me that. I don’t know how to feel about that.”  
  
“Free, maybe.”  
  
Silence.   
  
"Why are you doing this, Ben?” Poe says, and Kylo winces at the mention of his old, hated name. He hasn’t really killed anyone for calling him Ben (even his father was more because Snoke egged him on), but it feels about as pleasant as pouring salt in the wound. He thinks of Han Solo and his undying faith in him, Rey and her...well, not undying faith. Even she has her limits. But she’d believed in him, even if she’s mad at him now.  
  
(And Luke. Was he trying to taunt him or being sincere?)  
  
“It’s not like I have any way to go but forward.”  
  
“That’s not true,” Poe says. “There’s also ‘out’.”  
  
Kylo pauses. He’d been tempted to leave — twice. His father had nearly gotten through to him, and Snoke moving the goalposts had been enough to all but kill his love for the First Order. But who would want him back? Who would want him, after all he’s done? Even if Dad loved him, he means nothing to his Uncle and Mom.   
  
Poe continues. “I love you, Ben. I love you even after what you’ve done. I still remember who you were before. The boy who believed in me, in goodness and hope. I don’t think he’s lost forever.”  
  
"There’s nothing left of him. You have to accept that.”  
  
“You’re not hurting me.”  
  
A sigh from Kylo. “Maybe I don’t see the point.”  
  
Even that argument is full of holes.   
  
"I did,” Kylo said, “Hope that you could have just told me. I should have gone with that. It would have been the matter of asking for a location.”  
  
“It would have been different. ‘Excuse me, where can I find Luke Skywalker?’”  
  
Kylo supposes that strategy has holes in it too. "I didn’t want to hurt you.”  
  
He can imagine the scars lingering in Poe’s memory. A place where his temple was battered and bleeding, a place near his lip where it was cut. A year’s passed, and he’s still stuck there.   
  
“I didn’t even want to cuff you,” Kylo says. "They would have been unnecessary anyway.”  
  
“So I still meant something...”  
  
“You mean something,” Kylo says. “As much as anyone can.”  
  
Silence.   
  
"Your friends are on their way.” Kylo feels at least a shooting pang of jealousy. Long ago, he was Poe’s friend. His best friend. Someone who loved him. “Zorii, Rey, the...defector.” He would call FN-2187 a traitor, but that would be a case of takes-one-to-know-one.  
  
“Then why don’t you let me go? Come with me?”  
  
Kylo thinks. He can’t join the Resistance. He’s not good enough.  
  
But he can...he can show Poe a moment of mercy.  
  
***  
  
He lets Poe down. Catches him in time. And even looking down at the man in his arms — beautiful, still shining bright after all he’s been through — Kylo wishes he could go with Poe. Just leave this all behind. But it’s not that simple. He has no place in the Resistance. Poe does, but never him.   
  
“You all right?” Kylo says.   
  
“Yeah.”  
  
"You can go,” Kylo says. “Find the others. And for the record...I love you too.”  
  
He watches as Poe’s eyes brighten. They don’t kiss, but Poe hugs him, and Kylo’s forgotten how much he’s missed this.   
  
"Go,” Kylo says. “You don’t have time.”  
  
He still hates seeing Poe leave.


End file.
